<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall by ma_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753142">Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_luna/pseuds/ma_luna'>ma_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Seasons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Global Warming, Romance, Sexual Tension, slight slow burn, smug kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_luna/pseuds/ma_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years since Marinette had left Summer, she finds an unwanted visitor washed up on her shore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Seasons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The most peculiar things often wash up on Wish island— forgotten things, broken things, useless things. Ladybug was pretty sure she didn’t wish for a cocksure kitty clad in black leather but lucky for Chat, she hasn’t filed him under any of those categories yet.</p><p class="p1">Isabelle told her Wish island was once a place where star fragments would wash up when people’s dreams came true. Those fragments were what fish ate and what fertilized fruit trees. The villagers on the island relied on star fragments to survive. Back then, people didn’t wish for more than what they needed and people wished frequently. But times have changed. People always wanted more and never seemed to get their wishes granted. Now, all that was left were ones that lay around the beaches and those stars had lost their brilliance over time.</p><p class="p1">Ladybug stared pensively at the worn and faded map pinned above her fireplace. It was a gift from an old friend— just another more wish that hadn’t been granted in a very long time. Behind her, she could hear Chat’s soft purring from her dark brown couch. The knitted quilt fell as he turned to his side. He shivered without it despite the fire warming his features. Chat Noir looked more like a sweet angel asleep and vulnerable. She sighed but picked up the blanket with an amused smile and tucked him in gingerly.</p><p class="p1">His hair was slowly drying but his clothes remained damp. Ladybug wasn’t too keen on changing his clothes while the boy was asleep. Though she suspected he would look rather fetching in her checkered jumper dress.</p><p class="p1">It was close to noon and she realized she forgot to grab breakfast at the town square. She was looking forward to trying Merengue’s new pumpkin pastries and congratulating Isabelle for initiating the project. Food and resources were growing scarce on the island. The residents came to the conclusion that stockpiling their wares and rationing it out through the food market would give everyone the best chance at making it through the winter. She got the feeling this year was going to be harsher than the last.</p><p class="p1">Of course, it didn’t subdue everybody’s fears. Ladybug peered out her window and watched as Al and Angus argued, a fallen tree and a stack of wood lying between them. She watched as Isabelle ran up to them hurriedly and attempted to calm them down. Small actions weren’t enough but they were the best they could come up with at the moment.</p><p class="p1">Ladybug bit her lip and was interrupted from her thoughts by a cool arm wrap around her waist and a chin pouting on her shoulder. She knew she should have felt annoyed and could have easily flipped him over for sneaking up on her. Instead, she felt her heart skip a beat and her body grow warm in places his arms touched.</p><p class="p1">Chat Noir nestled closer to the nape of her neck, “I’m hungry, My Lady.”</p><p class="p1">Ladybug twisted to face him and was prepared to tell him off but with his crooked grin and emerald green eyes trained on hers, all thought flew out the window. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks but before he could crack a joke, a knock came from the door and she pushed Chat’s face away from hers.</p><p class="p1">“Come in, Isabelle!” She yelled as she cleared the clutter from the kitchen table. It doubled as her work table. She had schematics of ships and island layouts underneath cups and silverware. She brushed crumbs of biscuits off the novel she finished and piled it together with the rest of the mess on the kitchen counter.</p><p class="p1">Chat Noir whistled as he flipped through the records book of the island. “You’ve been busy since we last met.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, well…” Ladybug replied distractedly and set out three plates around the table. “A small favor for my boss.”</p><p class="p1">Now Chat was interested. From what little she had told Chat, he probably thought her boss was a pirate king who loved pillaging islands and ships. This mysterious boss was one of the reasons Chat kept begging her to let him on her island. But Ladybug was always… protective of her boss. It wasn’t a word she would’ve used to describe her affections toward him but it seemed the most accurate. Ladybug talked about her boss with fondness and an air of secrecy, which only served to increase Chat’s curiosity more.</p><p class="p1">The door creaked shut, pulling Ladybug from her thoughts. A soft and pleasant voice like the sound of tinkling bells greeted them from the door. “Good morning, Ladybug! I brought breakfast with me.” Isabelle wore a light green pencil skirt and a matching checkered vest. She had a little tuft of hair tied with a red band on her head.</p><p class="p1">Seeing her always made Ladybug feel like spring was nearby. Even in the cold of autumn, Isabelle stirred the warmest memories from Ladybug’s dreams.</p><p class="p1">Ladybug smiled, feeling the tension in her shoulders ease in her presence. Though she still felt Chat Noir’s eyes on her. “Good morning, Isabelle. You shouldn’t have.” The mayor of Wish island had taken it upon herself to drop by and check up on Ladybug every morning on her daily rounds.</p><p class="p1">“Nonsense!” She chided gently and began laying out three slices of pumpkin pie and a thermos of piping hot chocolate. “If it weren’t for your crafting skills, we wouldn’t have been able to open the food market this soon. Now sit! We mustn't let these pies grow cold.” Ladybug blushed shyly and sat obediently. Chat Noir sat beside her, his interest in breakfast momentarily tearing his eyes from Ladybug.</p><p class="p1">“You must be Chat Noir! It’s so nice to finally meet you! Ladybug has told me all about you two.” Isabelle smiled as she watched the hungry kitty devour his pumpkin pie. His ears perked up and grinned slyly at Ladybug who was busy coughing out chocolate from her airways.</p><p class="p1">“All good things, I assume?” Chat Noir pushed a glass of water in her direction which she gratefully downed in one gulp. His smile widens at the blush forming on Ladybug’s cheeks which the clear glass failed to hide. Chat Noir moved close to Ladybug, his mouth inches from her ears.</p><p class="p1">“What kind of things have you been telling Isabelle about us, My Lady?” Ladybug’s face turned bright scarlet at the suggestiveness of his tone. She clenched her teeth and kicked Chat under the table.</p><p class="p1">Isabelle jumped as Chat yelped and began rubbing the sore spot on his shin. She watched the exchange in confusion. “It’s been six years since Ladybug first rescued you on that cruise ship in the Southern Hemisphere. And you two have been going on missions together ever since. Isn’t that right?”</p><p class="p1">Ladybug smiled stiffly through gritted teeth, “That’s right, Isabelle! But I’m starting to wish I had left him tied up on that ship.”</p><p class="p1">When breakfast had been thoroughly licked clean, Chat and Ladybug stood shoulder to shoulder by the kitchen sink. They worked with the methodical rhythm of a pair who had been fighting crime for the past six years together— Chat soaping and rinsing the kitchenware and Ladybug drying and stacking them in neat piles. Isabelle was wrapping up her report on island affairs which was actually more like the daily gossip among two neighbors.</p><p class="p1">“So now I have to craft an iron garden bench for Diana of she’ll start vandalizing Leonardo’s again!” Isabelle concluded with an exasperated sigh. Ladybug laughed good-naturedly. She wasn’t sure why— nothing new was happening today and the coming winter looked bleak at best— but her laughter came easily and the overcast sky looked a brighter than this morning. Maybe it was Merengue’s pumpkin pie.</p><p class="p1">Isabelle observed the duo; Chat Noir’s tail wagging happily and Ladybug lightly humming a song Isabelle hadn’t heard her sing in ages. The last plate was set down and Chat playfully splashed some water in Ladybug’s face. The pig-tailed hero pouted and began launching a counterattack with her drying rag. Ladybug couldn’t tell what was making her happy but Isabelle sure did. She was happy to see her friend smile after a long and lonely summer.</p><p class="p1">Isabelle coughed to get the flirting couple’s attention and announced that she was headed off. Their friendly squabble ended with a dishrag to Chat’s face and Ladybug accompanied Isabelle to the door.</p><p class="p1">“I can drop some iron nuggets later today to help you build Diana’s garden bench!” Ladybug offered.</p><p class="p1">“That would be wonderful! Thank you, Ladybug.” Isabelle said. “Be careful out on the cliffs! Zucker told me there were hardly any iron nuggets left on the island.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry!” Ladybug reassured her with a smile, “Contrary to popular belief, black cats can actually bring some good luck.”</p><p class="p1">A few minutes later, they were hiking up the cliffs. The clouds had parted just enough to let some sun on the island. The rivers ran in their familiar noise nearby and the mushroom lamps stood taller than usual.</p><p class="p1">Ladybug tried not to think about the graying grass crunching like brittle bones under her footsteps or the lack of birds humming among the star fragment trees. They were subtle but unmistakable signs of life slowly leaving this island. It might have been completely normal one or two years ago. Life always returned when the sun was warmer but Ladybug couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that even spring couldn’t bring it back this time.</p><p class="p1">Enough of those negative thoughts! She thought to herself.</p><p class="p1">She tried focusing her attention on other things. Like how Chat Noir had mysteriously washed up on her island after years of telling him he could never find it. Like how her long brown overcoat and her old pair of slacks suited him perfectly. Or how his quiet presence rang bells like crazy in her ears as though he had slowly begun drowning her senses until it was filled with nothing but thoughts of him.</p><p class="p1">From behind her, a warm hand grabbed her wrist and she found herself at the edge of a cliff with the roaring waves crashing below. Chat Noir tugged her back and let out a sigh of relief.</p><p class="p1">“That was a close call, wasn’t it.” Chat Noir grinned as though he had just saved the day.</p><p class="p1">Ladybug felt her cheeks redden. The cliffs were no big deal; she had fallen from much higher before. Chat had saved her life on multiple occasions; nothing new there. But to be distracted by Chat even when he wasn’t doing anything? That was plenty embarrassing and if he found out, he’d never let her live it down!</p><p class="p1">“T-thanks but I know where I’m going.” Ladybug pulled away from his embrace and walked ahead so he couldn’t see her face. But Chat Noir wasn’t letting her off so easily.</p><p class="p1">“You were right, by the way.” Chat said, arms crossed behind his head and a smug smile playing on his face. Ladybug frowned, “Right about what?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m a lucky cat.” He winked and casually slipped his hand around Ladybug’s.</p><p class="p1">Ladybug’s face burned brighter but didn’t pull her hand away, “What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p class="p1">Chat Noir’s grin only widened and replied, “Making sure you lead me properly.”</p><p class="p1">Ladybug didn’t trust herself to speak and had nothing witty to say. Chat noticed and jumped on the chance, “What’s the matter, my Lady? Cat got your tongue?” He was positively brimming with overconfidence and Ladybug wanted to throw the cat over the cliff.</p><p class="p1">“Shut up and just follow me, silly kitty.”</p><p class="p1">“Anywhere, my Lady.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter hehe I have never really experienced fall, but this short fanfic is kind of how I imagine autumn to be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>